


The Twisted World Weeps

by steampunk_gays, Toasty_Waffles, WellDangMan



Category: The Twisted World Weeps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Fantasy, Multi, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunk_gays/pseuds/steampunk_gays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasty_Waffles/pseuds/Toasty_Waffles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDangMan/pseuds/WellDangMan
Summary: When everyone starts to disappear from the capital, what will happen?





	The Twisted World Weeps

~~~~Chaos. It was chaos. Month after month more people had been disappearing. Panic increased after the first month, as no progress was made on finding the missing people, and more disappeared. People locked themselves into their houses, refusing to leave. More people started to die of basic things such as starvation than they did disappear. The funny thing was, it was only in one city. And it stayed in that city. It never spread, and before anyone could discover why it was happening, everyone was gone. Of course, no one outside the city knew about the series of events happening within. Other than frantic calls to loved ones on the outside, there was no sign of anything out of the ordinary. Nobody knew, not yet anyways…

 

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

 

Kalia slung her item heavy bag over her shoulder, grinning widely. With one last look into the small mirror in her home she stepped out of the small hanging structure that lived high in the trees. Lifting herself up with her wings she fluttered over to a bird, landing on the branch next to it.

“Hey big guy, how’re you doing?” She asked, bird squawking in response.

She couldn’t quite understand him yet, but she would be able to soon enough. Sighing lightly she lifted his wing gently in order to inspect the wound that had him grounded in the small village amongst the trees.

“You’re doing good!” she lowered his wing slowly then reached up to pat him as she spoke, “You’ll be flying again in no time! Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon big guy.”

With one last wave goodbye to the bird and her friends, she set off to the convention, flying as high as she could to avoid ground dwelling creatures. She had to be careful, it was her first time making the trip and she had no idea what to expect. A couple pieces of scrap metal and some vines were tucked into her bag along the way- of course not going too low to the ground. She did have a close call with a large bird on the way but other than that she had stayed relatively safe. She was proud of herself.

A few hours later she came across the city, her destination. As she flew above it, she questioned its appearance. Something wasn’t quite right….where were all the people? The city seemed to be abandoned, everything left as it was as if the people had fled with nothing but the clothes on their backs and each other. She shook her head, brushing off the oddness of it all and headed towards the only sounds of people. It must be the convention.

 

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

 

Eden spread his wings on top of the mountain, stretching the leathery appendages along with his arms. He flapped them experimentally before slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder, designed by him and over the years, covered with his designs, along with his bow and quiver of arrows.

He waved to his family, mainly consisting of his older sister and younger brother, then flapped his wings hard, launching himself into the air above the mountain he resided upon. Looping around, he flew past his siblings once and waved, before flying down the side of the mountain, gaining speed before gliding to a halt at the base of the mountain where he gently landed. He walked over to the edge of the plateau and stepped off the cliff, flapping his wings and rising above the trees of the forest ahead.

He glided slowly above the treetops, city slowly coming into view, the place he was headed towards. Worried slightly about the convention he was headed to and what it would be like caused him to drop slightly, hands brushing against the tops of the trees before he rose back up again. He swayed from side to side as he thought about it. He didn’t know much about the convention, just that it was a gathering of species from across the lands. He guessed he would find out more when he got there.

Letting out a yelp he stopped suddenly as he nearly ran into a building. Well he was here. He looked down the empty streets before cocking his head at the faint sound of voices. Heading towards them he touched down at the spot where he was told the convention would be taking place. He scanned the barren landscape, tucking his wings in behind him with confusion. Why was no one here? The convention-and the city-were essentially abandoned. He flipped open his pocket watch quickly. He was on time right? He was. Oh well...he’d have to wait and see what happened.

 

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

 

He was finally ready to leave. He was sick and tired of the Dragon-Winged behaving as if they were better than him and the other Griffin-Winged. He was tired of their elitist attitude and being forced to deal with it. He was ready to leave, and so he would. His father had always said ‘You can only go as far as your wings take you’. It was time to find out how far that was.

Gathering the few things he might need- clothes and weapons and food, Griffin prepared to leave. His name was fitting really, Griffin-Winged, Griffin. He hated it. It was demeaning and repulsive. But he would never change it. The one tie he had to his home. He may not quite love his family but he didn’t want to lose them, especially considering that he wasn’t saying goodbye. If he took any longer he wouldn’t have the guts to do it. It was only in his anger filled rage this night that spurred him on.

With his things gathered he ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped, launching himself into the air, wings holding him up. He flew further than he ever had before, further than anyone ever had in recorded history. No one dared go beyond the border of the cliff, for fear of what lay ahead of them in the forest and beyond. Sure they had bloodhounds and wild cats, but they knew how to deal with those. The unknown was a terrifying thing and no one wanted to deal with that.

Griffin didn’t have a plan, and on second thought, that was really poor planning. He sighed and continued to fly until a city came into view. He had no idea what city it was but maybe he could live at peace here. At least that’s what he thought until he actually made it to the city, at which point he discovered it was completely deserted. Well, almost completely. He could hear the sound of voices wafting past on the wind, so he decided to follow them. He had heard the elders speak of a convention meant to happen in the capital city of the land. No one in his city ever went, but perhaps this is what he had stumbled upon.

 

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

 

Although Comet generally spent their time floating in space aimlessly for years at a time; it’s not as if it mattered really, they were thousands of years old already, a couple years didn’t mean much; for some reason today they felt like going down to Earth. Just on a whim. Except Earth isn’t where they landed.

They flew down to the planet below-well more fell really. They fell down, and hit the ground with a thud. It seemed normal at first, maybe a bit too much greenery, but then they looked around. It was different. Completely different. Trees with scattered bits of metal in them, bronze and golden pathways, gears and scrap metal scattered amongst the shrubs. Where were they?

It felt like Earth. Looked like Earth, but for the many differences. Nevertheless something was...off. Maybe they should try again. Or they could explore? Sighing, they launched themselves into the air and back into space, constellation wings working hard to push them back up into the endless void. Then they flew-fell. Straight back down again. Right where they were before. In fact, it was the exact same spot. Well that definitely did not work.

They sat for awhile, looking around before standing up. They spotted a city in the distance, just a glimpse of tall bronze buildings. They started walking in that direction, and thinking, wondering what this place was and how they got there. They had always ended up on Earth when they flew down, had built a sort of life for themselves in a way. Would they ever make it back to the place they almost considered home?

A couple hours and a few trips back into space later they made it to the city gates, which were wide open and unguarded. Walking in slowly, in case of any danger they made their way into the city, peering around corners into the windows of homes. It was...abandoned. Completely empty. At least that’s what they thought until they stumbled into the courtyard with other people in it.

 

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

 

Phoenix, who is almost definitely not a phoenix but was a humanoid and therefore representing themselves and possibly the gorgons, was loitering around the meeting place for the convention. They were early but perhaps they would be swept up into an adventure. Or killed. Probably killed to be quite honest. By someone with a sword looking for some information. With that thought, Phoenix started to rummage in his bag for his slingshot. It wasn’t intimidating in the slightest but it was a weapon at least.

 

“Oh...well. No stones,” They say out loud then wheeze, because it’s so q u i e t. Don’t mind them, the person with the bag on their head. This was fine. They could find some stones on the ground, with some work. Everything was fine Once again wheezing, at themselves this time, they set to work looking for stones.

Suddenly, they become aware that some people can. Contemplating this they plop themselves down on the ground where they stood, adjusting their jacket to sit comfortably. This was a good place to sit. Good for stone spotting and people watching, as well as thinking about throwing stones at people, however they were snapped out of their thoughts by their own knuckles crackling.

 

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

 

Jasper stood with his legs spread, his eyes glistening with a spark that could only described as maniacal, insane. This was it. The first time he would really, truly get out. He had packed only ten minutes ago, really just shoving all of his superiors tools into his bag and running away at full sprint before he could be caught.

Stopping at the lake, a familiar place, he crumpled into a wheezing, panting, sweaty mess on the muddy banks of the shore. He needed to work on his stamina.

“You’d think after all this time you would get less...pathetic,” His sister water dancer baited him.

Often he was baited by his sister but in that moment he decided that this was the last straw. Puffing his chest up he launched himself at the female grabbing her hair and yanking it, tugging and scratching and clawing until he was shoved off.

Now he stood, ready for take off, woefully unprepared but of course now he had an angry lake goddess fuming after him. “You ready Scraps?” He yelled out to the newly aerodynamic automaton on his back.

“I would be if you didn’t build these wings out of actua garbage.”

“That’s the spirit!” He shouted, and off they went.

He had never been to the city. Any city really. He was born in a small town and stayed in that town or by the lake. However his expectations were fairly low. Honestly, what could beat a lake in a dingy little town like his? Nothing right? Wrong. The city was breathtaking, He’d never seen a ‘village’ this big. Sure there weren’t many people-none actually-and it was freezing cold. Well the river was, he was used to the rest of the weather, but this city was refreshing.

Shivering in his sandals he pulled out the informational piece of parchment he had received (others may have memorized this information but he certainly didn’t) and referred to it for directions. Golden hair tousling in the wind aggressively and clothes rustling, he set off in the direction he believed the convention was in, rosy red cheeks and all.

 

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

 

Currently in her tented home in the smaller part of the city, where most people of her kind ived, she and her friends were having a toast to her going to the convention. It wasn’t everyday that a neko like her, or any neko really, was invited to go. It was truly strange to think about. A cat neko from the lower part of the city, and one with powers at that, being chosen for the convention? Unthinkable! At least until now. Nobody knew the lunatic that chose her but it was a surprise at least, a happy one at that.

“A toast to Peanut!” One of her friends, Max, shouted with glee.

A male bunny neko with white ears and a tail, Max was mischievous but timid, a personality type that resulted in a scar over his eye that he now couldn’t see out of. At the moment he held a mug of beer up high in the air, signature plastered across his face.

'“To Peanut!” Everyone else shouted in response, holding up their own mugs containing a variety of drinks. A chuckling Peanut held up their own drink as well, before taking a swig and setting it down. '

“I must say, I appreciate you all coming here, but I do have to leave soon,” she said, standing and grabbing her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, “It won’t be long before I’m back, just don’t get in too much trouble while I’m gone!” The room fell dead silent, unsure looks shared between friends and enemies alike. “You know I’m joking. Get into more trouble than when I was here! I want to see at least two of you in jail!” She smirked and laughed, the rest of them breaking out into raucous laughter and sharing sounds and words of agreement. '

So there she was, leaving her big family to go to a convention of species. It wouldn’t take long since she can teleport, but goodbyes would take longer.

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

 

She summoned a raincloud, and floated through the sky above her city. Flashes of lightning came down from her cloud periodically and struck the ground, anger radiating from her. She hated it there. People were loud and annoying, her parents, although she had left them long ago, were even worse. A show of what should never get together. She didn’t understand anyone and nobody understood her. '

She longed for the day when she could make a change. When she could do something big. She longed to prove herself and make something happen. She longed to leave her past behind. Day after day, week after week she awaited her chance but the longer she waited the less likely it seemed that she would get her redemption.

If the chance wouldn’t come, she would create it herself. She would change her own destiny and leave her past behind.

She would create her change.

•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

**Author's Note:**

> While this story was written by one person, the characters and world were a collaboration between several people. credit for characters goes to each respective person who helped, despite not everyone having an account for me to link as a co-creator.


End file.
